


Gabby's Fairytale

by antivillain (museofspeed)



Category: All-New Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Laura and Jubilee are not as subtle as they think they are, Story within a Story, no continuity we die like x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/antivillain
Summary: Gabby's stuck babysitting while Laura and Jubilee are off on what they're refusing to admit is a date. Shogo wants a story. Gabby makes one up.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Jubilation Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Gabby's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mehuric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehuric/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!! Hope you enjoy this bit of ridiculousness. I certainly had fun writing it. Thank you to my betas who will remain unnamed for secrecy purposes.

It was a beautiful Friday evening, there was crime out there to fight, and Gabby was stuck inside babysitting.

Not that Shogo wasn't completely adorable. Seriously, best baby ever, 10/10 would sit on again, but… he was still a baby. He was completely absorbed in chewing on a block and thought it was the greatest and most interesting game in the world. 

Gabby sighed and stared out the window. It would be different if Jubilee and Laura would admit they were going on _dates_ not just fighting crime, even if all of them knew better than to expect many dates that didn't have some aspect of crime fighting involved. But no, they had to pretend that having Gabby stay home to babysit was so important and act like the romantic tension in the room wasn't so thick it rivaled the stink of Shogo's diapers.

She was still staring out the window and definitely _not_ brooding when Shogo toddled up to her and tugged on her leg. "Gabby," he said, his baby voice forming each syllable of her name with careful precision. "Story?"

Gabby pushed back her frustration with her sister and pulled Shogo up onto the couch, settling him in her lap. It wasn't _his_ fault, after all. He was left behind too. "You want a story?"

Shogo nodded. "A story _peeese._ "

"Story _peese_ , huh." Gabby smiled in spite of herself. "Okay. Should I read one or…."

Shogo shook his head emphatically. "Noooo Gabby story! Do a Gabby story!"

Gabby grinned. "Okay." She paused, chewing on her lip as she thought. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess."

Shogo bounced in place. "Mama!!" 

"Mama?" Gabby blinked. She hadn't been planning on going with that angle, but she could work with it. "Okay, sure. Princess Jubilee. She lived in a tall castle guarded by a dragon--"

"Shogo!!" he let out a baby laugh and clapped his hands. "Shogo dragon!"

Gabby paused, then grinned. "I like your style, kid. All right, Princess Jubilee, and Shogo the dragon." She hesitated and added. "And Sir Laura the brave knight and her extremely beautiful and heroic squire, Gabrielle?"

Shogo cooed and nestled himself into the crook of Gabby's arm. She smiled down at him. Okay. This wasn't too bad.

"All right, so Sir Laura and Gabrielle were off on a heroic quest when they saw a FEROCIOUS DRAGON," she tickled Shogo's stomach, causing him to giggle again. "Being totally badass--um. Am I allowed to say ass in front of a baby?" Shogo blinked up at her, and Gabby decided it was too late to worry about it. "Whatever. They were heroes. And they saw a big scary dragon!! So they immediately went to fight him!"

She bared her teeth and clenched her hand into a pretend claw. Which felt a little silly when she had actual real claws, but whatever. Then she settled down into storytelling mode.

> But before they could, Princess Jubilee jumped in front of the dragon and spread her arms wide. "If you're going to fight this dragon, you're gonna have to go through me!" she shouted.
> 
> Sir Laura drew up short and gasped. Princess Jubilee was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and she fell in love instantly, which is a thing that happens in stories but not in real life, so don't get your expectations too high. Unfortunately, love made Laura incapable of making actual real words. "You… dragon… fight... " she said. 
> 
> Squire Gabrielle looked up at her knight and knew it was up to her to save the day. "Your highness," she said, bowing deeply. "Why don't you want us to fight the dragon? We're knights, it's kind of our job."
> 
> Princess Jubilee hugged the dragon tightly and was like, "Not this dragon! He's a very good and heroic dragon, and he'd never hurt anyone, except maybe really bad people!"
> 
> "Okay," Gabrielle said, "I guess you're not exactly a damsel in distress, but what are you and the dragon doing here?"
> 
> "We're heroes," Jubilee said. "Just like you!"And she flexed her muscles. Jubilee was super tough for a princess, but that wasn't her only power. She was a _magic_ princess who could make sparkly spells with her hands.

"Fiyah cackers!" Shogo said, wriggling happily.

Gabby nodded and grinned. "Exactly! Princess Jubilee could make magical fire crackers!" 

> Laura was still staring mutely at the beautiful princess, so Gabrielle kicked her. It helped. Laura turned to glare at her squire, then when Gabby made a face at her, Laura looked back at the princess and cleared her throat. 
> 
> "We're on an important mission to the evil castle Alchemax," Laura said. "The wizards there have been experimenting on innocents, trying to turn them into weapons. We're going to stop them."
> 
> Gabrielle punched her fish into her free hand. "And free all the prisoners!"
> 
> Laura nodded seriously. "And free all the prisoners."
> 
> Jubilee nodded at them. "Well, I have a dragon and magic powers. Need an extra hand?"
> 
> Laura hesitated. "I don't know. It's very danger--"
> 
> "Yes!!" Gabrielle interrupted. "We would definitely like to ride your dragon." Gabrielle had always wanted to ride a dragon, and besides, she could see how Sir Laura was looking at Princess Jubilee. She was pretty sure sparkles weren't the only magic those hands could work.
> 
> So the three of them--Gabrielle, Sir Laura, and Princess Jubilee--got onto Shogo the Dragon's back and he flew high in the sky. 

Shogo wriggled off her lap and started running around with his arms outstretched. "Wheeeeeee!!"

Gabby grinned and slid onto the floor. "Yeah, wheee is right!" 

> Flying by dragon was so much faster and more awesome than any way Sir Laura and Gabrielle had traveled before. Princess Jubilee was used to it, but that didn't mean she'd stopped enjoying it. Shogo's big powerful wings pumped below them while the magical landscape rushed by. Princess Laura and Jubilee retreated to sit by each further down the dragon's back, while Gabrielle was left to watch Shogo--I mean watch where they were going.
> 
> When they landed, the magical landscape was grey and gloomy as the evil from castle Alchemax leeched out over the land. Even Shogo hunched his shoulders a little. 
> 
> “This doesn’t seem so bad!” Princess Jubilee said. But before Laura and Gabrielle could explain, a horrible ogre stomped out of the castle!

Gabby slid off the couch and crouched, stomping towards Shogo, who screeched with delight and started running away from her. “The ogre was massive, and super evil, but actually very pretty too. But beauty has, like, nothing to do with goodness, and she was super evil and awful. Her name was Kimura!”

> Jubilee might be more willing to see the bright side of things than Sir Laura, but she knew evil when she saw it. Her fists crackled to light with magic and she brought them up to her face, ready to fight. Next to her, Laura and Gabrielle drew their swords. Shogo crouched around them and roared. 
> 
> It really didn't look good for the bad guy with these extremely tough and capable ladies all set to kick some serious butt. 
> 
> "Give up!" Jubilee shouted. "We'll spare you if you surrender!"
> 
> "Yeah," Gabrielle added, "We'll pretty much let anyone join our side if they stop being jerks!"
> 
> But the ogre Kimura was not about to stop being a jerk. She laughed and pulled out a potion. "Spare me? Why spare me when it's _yourselves_ you should be worrying about!" And she smashed it on the ground. 
> 
> The magical fumes spiraled out in a haze of evil purpley smoke that engulfed Laura. She coughed, dropping her sword. 
> 
> When she looked up, her eyes glowed purple. Slowly, she picked her sword up and swung it at Gabrielle.
> 
> Fortunately, Gabrielle was pretty fast, even when it was her own knight attacking her. She raised her sword and blocked the blow, her entire arm shaking with the heft of it. "What did you _do?_ " she cried.
> 
> Kimura laughed and moved towards them, running inhumanly fast. Jubilee stepped in front of her before she could get to Gabrielle and Laura, blasting her in the face with a firework so bright it made Kimura reel back, momentarily blinded.
> 
> Kimura growled. "I've put a curse on her. One you'll never break."
> 
> "Laura!" Gabby shouted. "It's me, your sis--squire! Come on, you have to stop fighting me!"
> 
> Kimura's eyes were still watering, but she threw a punch at Jubilee anyway. Jubilee reeled back, and Shogo ROARED, giving Jubilee the time to recover.
> 
> She looked over at the fighting sisters. "Hey, Gabster! Switch! I've got an idea!"
> 
> Gabrielle wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it wasn't like she had a better idea besides trying not to die. She ducked in and shoved Laura back with a powerful kick, then ran past her towards Kimura. 
> 
> Kimura looked down at her with a sneer. "Really, you think a _child_ could threaten me?"
> 
> "Excuse you, I'm not a chid, and anway, I'm not threatening you." She nodded behind Kimura. "I'm just keeping you distracted until Shogo gets a clear shot to roast you with his fire breath."
> 
> Kimura's eyes widened. "What?" 
> 
> And then Shogo belched out a flame. 

The real Shogo, who had crawled back into Gabby's lap, laughed. "Fiyah burp! Fiyah burp!"

Gabby smirked and let out a very long, impressive belch herself. It added important illustrative properties to the story. And made Shogo laugh even harder.

> So that took care of Kimura, but Laura was still trying to kill Jubilee! And since Jubilee's powers were magic, not fighting, she didn't even have a sword or armor! But she wasn't backing down, dodging Laura's sword blows and watching her fiercely. 
> 
> "I don't know if this'll work," she said. "But there's one thing that seems to break a lot of curses."
> 
> And she ducked past the sword and kissed Laura on the lips.
> 
> It felt like the whole world was standing still. Then, magic sparkled from their lips as intensely as from Jubilee's hands and when they broke apart, Laura's eyes were clear, except way wider than normal. 
> 
> "You kissed me," she said. "You kissed me and broke the curse!"
> 
> Jubilee shrugged. "No biggie. Someone had to."
> 
> "But that's--"
> 
> "Um, hello?" Gabby waved. "We have a mission to finish!"
> 
> Laura kept shooting glances at Jubilee. But the two women followed Gabby into the evil castle. 

It was at that moment that Jonathan rolled over in his bed and yawned. That gave Gabby an idea. She put Shogo down and ran over, grabbing the Wolverine from his bed and lifting him into a hug. Jonathan let out a growl of protest, but he let it happen.

"And in the castle, they rescued their faithful friend, Jonathan! Which was why they were going on this mission in the first place. Yes, I totally planned that ahead of time."

Shogo stood up and toddled after her. "Jon'than!" He pressed his face into the wolverine's fur. Jonathan let out a grumble and gave Gabby a long suffering look, but he did not attack the toddler. Because he was a very good and heroic wolverine.

Just then Gabby heard a thump against the door. She put down Jonathan and stood up slowly. "Hey Shogo? Can you protect Jonathan like the big strong dragon you are?" Shogo nodded and curled closer into Jonathan's side. Gabby gave Jonathan a _stare_ that made it clear she knew who was likely to be doing the actual protecting, and that she was counting on him, then she crept over to the door.

Laura and Jubilee fell into the apartment when Gabby opened the door. Subtle, as always. 

Gabby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How long have you been standing out there?" She narrowed her eyes at the bright red mark she could see rapidly fading on Laura's neck. "What's that on your neck?"

Laura reached up and put her hand over the spot. "Nothing."

Jubilee looked entirely too smug. "Vampire bite."

"Oh." Gabby nodded, watching Jubilee as she walked past and scooped up Shogo in her arms. Then she frowned. "Wait. You haven't been a vampire for like a _year_ now, what do you mean--"

"Well, look at the time!" Jubilee said. "Better get this kiddo to bed. You two staying over?"

"Might as well, at this hour," Laura said. "Gabby can take the spare room. I'll take the couch."

Later that night, Gabby wasn't surprised at all when she crept out of her room and Laura wasn't on the couch. She and Jubilee weren't nearly as subtle as they thought they were. She tiptoed out into the hall, then slid into Shogo's room.

The baby was still asleep, so she whispered the end of the story. "Then Princess Jubilee and Sir Laura fell madly in love. They got married, and together with Shogo and Gabrielle and Jonathan, lived happily ever after."


End file.
